Nl:Tanith Lee
Tanith Lee (Londen, 19 september 1947) is een Brits schrijfster. Tanith Lee, ook wel eens de kroonprinses van de fantastische roman genoemd, is gespecialiseerd in dark fantasy. Dark fantasy, ook wel black fantasy genoemd, is een subgenre binnen de fantasy waarin het duistere element centraal staat. In haar werk zien we steeds terugkerende thema's zoals het christelijke, egyptische en keltische geloof, reïncarnatie, vampirisme en andere duistere kanten van het leven. Ze was in de jaren 80 en 90 één van de leidende fantasy-schrijfsters en heeft meer dan 50 romans en bijna 200 korte verhalen geschreven. Biografie Tanith Lee leerde pas lezen toen ze acht jaar oud was. Een jaar later schreef ze haar eerste verhaal. Na haar schooltijd had ze verschillende baantjes, waaronder als bibliothecaresse, winkelbediende en serveerster. Ook bezocht ze een jaar de kunstacademie, maar ze ontdekte dat haar interesses toch bij het schrijven lagen. In 1968 werd haar eerste verhaal gepubliceerd: Eustace. In 1971 kwam De Drakenschat, haar eerste roman uit. Haar doorbraak kwam in 1975, met Het Geboortegraf, dat werd genomineerd voor de prestigieuze Nebula Award. Vanaf 1976 wierp ze zich volledig op het schrijven. In 1976 schreef ze het eerste deel van haar Stormgebieder-trilogie en in 1978 begon ze met De Boeken van de Heren der Duisternis. Het grootste deel van haar verhalen is fantasy, maar ze schreef ook (vampier-)horror- en sciencefictionverhalen. In 1980-1981 schreef ze twee afleveringen voor de Britse sciencefictionserie Blake's 7. Tanith Lee trouwde in 1992 met schrijver John Kaiine en woont in de buurt van Brighton. Prijzen * 1980 - British Fantasy Society's August Derleth Award voor Meester van de Dood * 1983 - World Fantasy Award voor The Gorgon als beste korte verhaal * 1984 - World Fantasy Award voor Elle est Trois (La Mort) als beste korte verhaal * 1986 - Gilgamé Award voor Volkhavaar als beste Fantasy verhaal * 1987 - Gilgamé Award voor Heerser van de Nacht als beste Fantasy verhaal Trivia *Ze houdt van de muziek van Sergej Prokofjev, Dmitri Sjostakovitsj en Sergej Rachmaninoff, verhalen van Sidonie-Gabrielle Colette, Graham Greene, William Shakespeare en Rebecca West, acteurs/actrices Vivien Leigh, Anjelica Huston, Elizabeth Taylor en Rutger Hauer. Ook houdt ze van voetbal, dieren en boven alles van schrijven. (Uit interview van tabula-rasa) Bibliografie :De enkel cursief vermelde titels werden niet in het Nederlands vertaald. Geboortegraf-trilogie *1975 Het Geboortegraf (The Birthgrave) *1978 Schaduwvuur (Vazkor, Son of Vazkor) *1978 De Witte Heks (Quest for the White Witch) Stormgebieder-trilogie *1976 Stormgebieder (The Storm Lord) *1983 Anackire *1988 Het Witte Serpent (The White Serpent) De Boeken van de Heren der Duisternis *1978 Heerser van de Nacht (Night's Master) *1979 Meester van de Dood (Death's Master) *1981 Meester van de Waan (Delusion's Master) *1986 Vrouwe der ijlingen (Delirium's Mistress) *1987 Prinses van de Nacht (Night's Sorceries) The Secret Books Of Paradys *1988 The Book of the Damned *1988 The Book of the Beast *1991 Het Boek van de Doden (The Book of the Dead) *1993 The Book of the Mad De Opera van het Bloed *1992 De Dans van de Scarabae (Dark Dance) *1993 Het Bloed van de Scarabae (Personal Darkness) *1994 Ik, Duisternis (Darkness, I) Claidi Journals - Wolf Tower *1998 Law of the Wolf Tower *2000 Wolf Tower *2001 Wolf Star *2001 Queen of the Wolves *2002 Wolf Wing Leowulf-trilogie *2004 Schaduw van IJs (Cast a Bright Shadow) *2005 Hel van IJs (Here In Cold Hell) *2007 No Flame but Mine Piratica *2004 Piratica: Being a Daring Tale of a Singular Girl's Adventure Upon the High Seas *2006 Piratica II: Return to Parrot Island *200? Piratica III: The Family Sea Romans *1971 De Drakenschat (The Dragon Hoard) *1972 Animal Castle *1972 Prinses Hynchatti en nog wat verrassingen (Princess Hynchatti & Some Other Surprises) *1975 De Beker van Avillis (Companions on the Road) *1976 Het Relikwie (The Winter Players) *1976 De Jang-generatie (Don't Bite the Sun) *1977 De Jang-generatie (Drinking Sapphire Wine) *1977 Volkhavaar *1977 Ten Oosten van Middernacht (East of Midnight) *1978 Het Kasteel der Duisternis (The Castle of Dark) *1979 Het Elektrische woud (Electric Forest) *1979 Shon Bezeten (Shon the Taken) *1980 Sabella (Sabella, or the Blood Stone) *1980 Laat de Doden Sterven (Kill the Dead) *1980 Dag bij Nacht (Day by Night) *1981 Wolvenkinderen (Lycanthia, or The Children of Wolves) *1981 The Silver Metal Lover *1982 Prince on a White Horse *1982 Cyrion en andere magistrale verhalen (Cyrion) *1983 Red As Blood, or Tales from the Sisters Grimmer *1983 Sung in Shadow *1985 The Gorgon and Other Beastly Tales *1985 Days of Grass *1986 Dreams of Dark and Light *1988 Madame Two Swords *1989 Women as Demons: The Male Perception of Women through Space and Time *1989 Forests of The Night *1989 Ara (A Heroine of the World) *1990 Het Bloed van Rozen (The Blood of Roses) *1991 Black Unicorn *1992 Heart-Beast *1993 Elephantasm *1994 Eva Fairdeath *1994 Gold Unicorn *1995 Vrouwe van het Duister (Vivia) *1995 Reigning Cats and Dogs *1996 When the Lights Go Out *1996 Louisa the Poisoner *1996 The Gods Are Thirsty *1997 Red Unicorn *1998 Faces Under Water *1999 Islands in the Sky *1999 Saint Fire *2000 Wit als Sneeuw, Rood als Bloed (White As Snow) *2002 A Bed of Earth *2003 Mortal Suns *2003 Venus Preserved *2004 34 (als Esther Garber) *2004 Fatal Women (als Esther Garber) *2004 Death of the Day *2005 Metallic Love *2006 L'Amber Korte verhalen (selectie) *1976 De witte vrouw (The Demoness) *1977 De goden ontvlogen (Odds against de Gods) *1978 Zwart als een roos (Black as a Rose) *1979 De dool (The Thaw) *1979 De ring vaarwel (Perifidious Amber) *1979 Een nacht per jaar (One Night of the Year) *1979 Schaakspel in het noorden (Northern Chess) *1979 Slapende tijger (Sleeping Tiger) *1983 Rood als bloed (Red as blood) *1984 Pijnbos (Pinewood) *1986 In goud veranderen (Into Gold) *1987 Huilen in de regen (Crying in the Rain) *1988 Een madonna van de machine (A Madonna of the Machine) Externe link *http://www.tanithlee.com/ Lee, Tanith Lee, Tanith Lee, Tanith de:Tanith Lee en:Tanith Lee fr:Tanith Lee it:Tanith Lee ja:タニス・リー pl:Tanith Lee sv:Tanith Lee